


Partners with Benefits

by DragonGirl420



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: The Nine-Nine gets a new, young, highly decorated female detective. Thrown onto a case with Diaz on the first day, they quickly realize that they work very well together, but their infiltration into the Flores Family may not go as planned. A complicated case, with a growing attraction for each other, could lend to a dangerous situation for you and Diaz





	1. Partners with Benefits, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Request: May I request Rosa Diaz x fem reader, R is a new skilled detective, mid 20s and incredibly intelligent like Sherlock. However, she is closed off and smaller so she is underestimated often more so since she is younger then the rest. Rosa feels drawn to her and can’t help but try to get close to her. Which works since R feels the same. Unfortunately Rosa gets framed like in season 4 and might have to go to prison if proven guilty. R takes it upon herself to prove Rosa is innocent while trying to hide her attraction for her. And maybe, in the end, the admit their feelings for each other and start to date. With fluff and nsfw if possible? (This might be multiple parts)
> 
> Part 3 - SMUT

The elevator chimed softly with every floor it carried you towards your new home away from home. Exhaling nervously, you began to repeat your memorized mantra to yourself.

Just because you’re younger and smaller than the rest, doesn’t mean you are any less of a Detective. You are strong, you are smart, and you are a bitch on wheels. Don’t let them think anything otherwise.

The elevator stopped and opened onto the floor where you’d be spending most of your time for the foreseeable future. The detective squad of the ninety-ninth precinct in Brooklyn.

“Here we go,” you mumbled to yourself and stepped off the lift.

“Welcome to the Nine-Nine, Detective (Y/L/N),” Captain Holt greeted you almost immediately.

“Thank you, Captain Holt, it’s a pleasure to be here,” you shook his hand firmly, and was sure to make eye contact.

Captain Holt had a reputation as a no-nonsense Captain, and you had no plans on letting him think you were unable to hold your position, despite your age and stature. After the bullshit you dealt with from the last two precincts you were assigned to, you were ready to fall under the command of someone who took the job seriously.

“Honestly, we are the lucky ones here. With your outstanding recommendations and high arrest numbers, we are the ones who are pleased. I think you will fit in nicely to our squad.”

He gave you a brief tour of the bullpen; being sure to point out the evidence and interrogation rooms, as well as the break room where there was a group of detectives standing around the table talking and drinking coffee.

Upon seeing them gathered, he sighed deeply and stepped forward, clearing his throat to get their attention.

“I hate to interrupt your social hour, but we have a new detective joining us,” his voice filled the room, and all the faces were suddenly turned in your direction. “This is Detective (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), she’s being transferred over from the Ninety-Two.”

He gave them a less than a few seconds to respond before he cleared his throat again, and they finally jumped up from their seats and gave him their full attention.

“As I was saying, she the youngest female officer to make Detective in the tri-borough area and holds the highest arrest record in Brooklyn. So please, let’s make her feel welcomed and catch her up to speed on our current cases. I’m sure she could lend her assistance on several of our ongoing investigations.”

The five-people standing in front of you collectively groaned and nodded reluctantly.

“Well, glad to see you have a positive attitude about it. (Y/L/N) these are Detectives Peralta, Santiago, and Boyle, my secretary Gina and…” he trailed off, looking at the one strange face with the long, thick dreadlocks and flannel onesie.

“Oh, him?” Gina chuckled and stood up from the table. “This is my life coach, Rozanda. He’s helping me to center and focus my Chi, so I can still be able to radiant all this amazingness before you, and still be a working mommy. It’s honestly, exhausting.”

“Right. Gina, please show, Rozanda, to the elevator as this is a police precinct and now your personal enrichment center. Briefing room, ten minutes everyone!”

Holt turned towards you and gave you a nod, turned and briskly left the break room. Gina and Rozanda reluctantly followed him out with little more than a passing glance in your direction.

“So, youngest female to make detective, huh?” Santiago asked you, her expression seemed both proud and jealous. “Pretty cool. Glad you’re here instead of over the ninety second precinct. I heard their Captain is a little…”

“Unprofessional? Sexist? Infuriating? Yeah, that’s about right,” you said with a slight roll of the eyes. “I’m very glad to have been transferred here. I hear a lot of good things not only about Captain Holt, but about your unit as a whole. Lots of big busts, and top-notch Detectives. I really am looking forward to working with you all.

“Well, flattery will get you everywhere,” Peralta chimed in with a large, goofy grin. “But I hate to break it to you, that record you hold, for the most busts in Brooklyn, I’m the guy creepin’ up on ya. So just watch your back (Y/L/N), I’m comin’ for ya.” His eyes narrowed, his voice was abnormally low and husky.

Santiago smacked him hard in the gut, and he doubled over with a painful groan.

“Jake!” she yelled and offered you a sincerely sorry expression. “I’m so sorry, please, do not mind my fiancé. He’s just the teeniest bit competitive.”

“Ha!”

A husky laugh from behind you made you turn, and there, leaning against the doorway was one of the most beautiful women you’d ever seen.

“What did the dummy do now?” she asked with a roll of her eyes.

“He’s already trying to size up and get competitive with our new Detective,” Santiago answered, her eyes still set on silently chastising Jake.

“Diaz, this is (Y/F/N/) (Y/L/N). She just transferred—”

“Oh, right. Heard Holt talking about you. He sent me in here to remind you guys to be in the briefing room. Like, now.”

She gave you a quick once up and down and turned to leave the room for the morning briefing.

“Well, she’s friendly,” you stated, straightening your shoulders and trying not to let her phase you. The intensity of her gaze threw you off, and that wasn’t something that could happen easily. Chalking it up to first-day nerves, you gave Jake one more passing glance, a nod to Santiago, and headed off to your first briefing with the Nine-Nine.

 

xx 

 

“Moving on… Captain Holt, do you have anything else for the squad before they’re dismissed?” Sergeant Jeffords asked before stepping aside for Holt to take control of the meeting.

“Yes, thank you Sergeant. As you all know, we have a new member joining the ranks. Diaz, I’d like you to take get her up to speed on the Flores Family case. I think she may be able to provide some valuable information in this case.”

“Really, sir? I have this one under control. I don’t need a partner,” Diaz grumbled and purposely avoided your gaze.

“The amount of crime that family inflicts on this city alone is half the reason she has so many arrests under her belt. Working in the ninety-two, she’s come face to face with more street level members of that family then you probably have in your files. Get her up to speed. You work this one together.”

He gave her a stern glare but dismissed the massive roll of her eyes as she shrugged in compliance. “Fine. I will get her up to speed.”

“Thank you. Dismissed!” his deep voice bellowed through the room.

Getting up from your seat across the aisle, you casually strolled to where Diaz was zipping up her leather coat and staring at you suspiciously.

“So, you know the Flores family well?”

“I do, actually. Last quarter alone I brought in half a dozen of their foot soldiers off the streets. Each one had been pushing enough dope to level an elephant.”

“Nice.”

You nodded and tried to remain casual, somewhat aloof. Your nerves had other plans, however. 

“You wanna show me what you got so far?”

Diaz looked at you thoughtfully, as if she was trying to decide if you were trustworthy enough to share her intel. You supposed she remembered Holt’s order because a small roll of her eyes transitioned into a slight nod as she led the way out of the briefing room.

Once at her desk, she laid out the file folders for you to look through.

“Why do you read through all this, and when I get back we can plan our next move,” Diaz slammed her bottom drawer shut after she placed the helmet on the desk.

“Where are you going?”

“I got some leads to follow on Salvatore Flores. Heard he was going to be downtown in about an hour. Thought I would take a ride down and see if I can blend in enough to capture some of his moments.”

“I can come with—”

“No. I’m going on my bike. I ride alone,” she said, her brow furrowed, helmet tucked under her arm. “Besides, you don’t strike me as the—”

“I’m currently sporting a 2014 Star VMAX. Though, I have my eye on a Ducati Diavel that is just gorgeous,” you shrugged casually and enjoyed the changed in her expression.

“Really? What kind of horsepower is that thing running?”

“1679cc V4 that gets around 174 horsepower and can hit 60 in a hair under three seconds. Not great for the city, but damn does she purr out on the highways and coast.”

For a brief moment, you thought, could have sworn, you saw a small smile touch her lips, but it was gone just as fast as your bike moved.

“Nice.”

“So, can I catch a ride, or do I have to go and sign out an unmarked and follow you very conspicuously?”

“Clearly you are going to be a pain in the ass, aren’t you?” Rosa asked, but there was no eye roll, no clear expression of annoyance. In fact, you’d put money on the fact that she looked quite pleased.

“It’s technically in my job description,” you shrugged again.

“Alright, let’s go.”

 

xx 

 

The trip downtown on the back of Diaz’s bike was a quick one, as the amount of traffic backed up didn’t even allow for to snake your way through to the suspect’s location. Heading back towards the Nine-Nine, she took an unexpected turn and directed the bike down a back alley finally coming to a stop behind an old brick apartment building.

Killing the engine, she dismounted the bike. Pulling off her helmet, her long, dark, bouncy curls cascaded to her shoulders, which caused you a moment of pause. There was so much about Rosa you already liked, but the feelings that stirred at the nearly slow-motion picture that just unfolded before you left you uncomfortably aroused.

“So, um, what’s this place?” you asked, looking up at the looming structure.

Rosa smirked and simply said, “Come on.”

Following Rosa up four flights, she exited the stairwell and proceeded down a long, softly lit hallway. She reached door number 405 and pulled out a key from her interior pocket, letting it slowly glide open and stepping aside for you to enter.

“Is this your place?”

“Mhm. But you can’t tell the squad you were here,” she said with a warning look.

You held your hands up and chucked. “No worries here, detective. I know how to keep a secret.”

“Good. Now. Come on. If you’re gonna work this case with me, you gotta dress the part.”

“And what part is that?”

“We’re going to the gay bar where Sal’s kid hangs out, and you’re gonna be my girlfriend.”

You nearly choked on the air that sucked through your teeth. “Your girlfriend?”

“Yeah. He hangs at the Excelsior. Figured we’d go down and get a drink, scope out the place. One of my C.I.’s said that Sal’s kid—”

“Marco.”

“Yeah, Marco…he hangs out there. Sometimes dad shows up. Worth a shot. You game?”

“Hell yeah,” you answered eagerly, and immediately regretted the extra enthusiasm. “I mean, yeah, let’s do it.”

“Right. First, you need to lose the pants suit. You’re like Santiago 2.0, only miniaturized,” she laughed, holding her fingers inches apart to tease you.

“Hey, I may be small, but I pack a punch, Diaz.”

Rosa contemplated that for a moment and raised one brow at you. “I bet you do.”

Within an hour, Rosa had found an ensemble from her closet that not only fit, but she deemed suitable for drinks at the Excelsior. The cab ride from her place to the bar wasn’t far, but your mind was solely focused on the quick glances she was stealing at you from the corner of her eye.

Was that because she was still trying to decide if you could be trusted, or did she just liked the way you looked in her jeans?

From the outside, it was nothing more than a sad looking piece of property. Wooden slatted blinds allowing minimal line of sight into the establishment and a gloomy white sign barely holding on to the wrought iron hanger. With your thoughts now focused on how dilapidated the exterior looked, you were taken off guard by Rosa grasping your hand in hers as you walked through the glass door entry.

“Just stay close and act like we’re dating,” she whispered and proceeded to loop her arm through yours.

“No problem,” you smirked and took the chance to give her arm a tender squeeze.

Finding a table in the rear corner of the bar, you and Rosa huddled together on the bench seat, leaving very little space between you. You didn’t hate it.

A waiter brought you each a menu and took your drink orders before disappearing into the adjacent room. Every time the little bell over the door rang, both you and Diaz were looking up to see if Marco Flores had decided to come in for a drink. So far, no luck.

“So, if he doesn’t show?” you asked, fiddling with the straw of your drink and leaning in towards her to make it appear as if you were being intimate. You just wanted it to look authentic, is what you told yourself as you softened your gaze upon meeting Rosa’s eyes.

There shouldn’t be this kind of chemistry between you and colleague you’ve known less than 24 hours. But the attraction was strong and it was real; more real and intense than any you’d experienced with the other partners who’ve been in your life.

The waiter came and dropped off the plate of appetizers you’d decided to share and offered a second round of drinks. After he left to fill the order, you and Rosa both reached for the plate, your fingers touching the same piece of food.

She didn’t budge but instead gave you a challenging look. Detective Diaz was gone, and this was Rosa. Didn’t matter that you hadn’t known each other for more than a shift, you could tell this was just the woman behind the steely-faced demeanor.

“You want it? Take it?” she said, not relinquishing the onion ring.

Unable to stave the smile on your lips, you sighed and shrugged smugly. “You really want to wrestle me for an onion ring, Diaz?”

“I’m not above it,” she purred, giving it a slight tug in her direction.

The little bell rang over the entryway door, and a deep, booming voice in a thick Brooklyn accent greeted the bartender heartily.

Diaz snapped her attention up from your gaze and looked towards the bar.

“That’s him. That’s Marco,” she looked back at you, her expression pensively excited; her dark eyes wide with possibilities.

Marco turned from the bar and headed into the main room of the bar, sauntering in the direction of your corner table. You and Diaz both saw him eyeing you suspiciously, and just a little too long; as if he was trying to place a face. But was it yours, or Diaz?

“Quick, kiss me,” she commanded, before grabbing the scruff of your shirt and crashing her lips into yours. Diaz grabbed the back of your head with her other hand, pulling you deeper into her.

At the forefront of your mind, the case, the crazy first day of your stint at the Nine-Nine, the undercover mission you were currently on… all went right out the window.

All you could concentrate on was the fact that Rosa was kissing you and how soft her lips were. It lasted long enough for you to know that you needed it to happen again; hopefully in the confines of her apartment with no prying eyes.

Marco looked away from the spectacle you and Rosa were creating and chose a table further down the length of the room. Once he was safely in a seat, and his back was to you, Rosa withdrew from your kiss and slyly looked over your shoulder at the target, but left her hand still tangled in your hair, twirling it seductively. 

“Sorry about that. Didn’t want him to recognize either of us. Don’t know if he would, but why take the chance?”

“It’s fine. Whatever you must do in the name of gathering intel, right?”

“Right,” Diaz said, taking her eyes off Marco and catching your gaze again. “We should do it again though. Seems like this could be a good cover for us.”

“It’s a bit forward Diaz, don’t you think?” you tried to look serious, but there was no hiding the sultry lilt to your voice.

“Just because we’ve barely worked together for a day, you wouldn’t agree to be my undercover girlfriend? That’s messed up. We’re partners, that’s what you do for your partner.”

Her face bore a stony expression, one she seemed to easily transition in and out of. Before responding, you snuck a glance over your shoulder and noticed Marco was now sitting with another young gentleman. From your very brief glimpse, you thought he looked familiar, but couldn’t place it entirely. A slight itch began to form at the back of your head that there was something about him, but Rosa’s touch brought you back from it.

“Well, I guess when you put it like that… But, one question,” you gently placed your hand on her thigh, right above her knee. When she didn’t flinch or brush you away, you made sure to look her square in the eye and ask as seriously as possible, “does that mean I get to kiss you again soon?”

Rosa snorted a soft laugh through her nose as her lips curled into a smirk.

“Hell yes,” she said, before pushing your lips onto hers again for a brief, but heart-stopping kiss. “But, maybe we should try to figure out what our target is up to first. Then, we go back to my place with the rest of that bottle we bought from the bar and see where this goes.”

Once again, a stoic expression followed, but this time, there was more of an impish twinkle in her mahogany eyes.

“Like I said, the things we do in the name of our work…” you purred, giving her thigh a slight squeeze. Leaning back against the high-backed bench, you reluctantly released her leg and turned your body enough to keep the target in your peripheral.

You and Diaz feigned conversation while taking turns watching Marco and his companion. They didn’t stay more than thirty minutes; enough time for a bout of conversation and a round of drinks. Once they were gone, Rosa stood from the bench and reached her hand out to yours.

“Come on. Let’s see if we can get a read on where they are off too.”

Taking her hand and rising from the table, she left cash on the table and quickly led you through the now crowded bar and back onto the star-encrusted streets of Brooklyn. Looking in all directions, neither of you could see Marco or the guy he’d been sitting with.

With the amount of nightlife foot traffic, both men were quickly lost in the sea of residents walking in all directions.

“Damn!” she mumbled, exhaling in frustration. “I can’t believe we lost them so fast.”

“We’ll find them again. Don’t worry. I know that guy… I am sure of it.”

Nodding, Rosa crossed her arms over her chest. “Well. Might as well pick up the trail tomorrow.”

“You sure? We could split up, each takes a couple blocks—”

“Nah. They’re gone. Tomorrow is fine.”

“Alright,” you agreed, though even could hear the disappointment coating your words.

“So, how about that bottle? Wanna go back to my place and get hammered?” Rosa asked, arms still crossed loosely over her breasts, her hip hitched out to the side.

“Hell yes,” you cooed and closed the distance between you.

“Good answer,” she smirked, unfurling her arms and wrapping one around the small of your back. “You go inside and grab a few bottles to go. I’ll get us a cab. Then we can go back to my place and… practice.”

“For the case…”

“Yeah. Sure. For the case.”

You turned to head into the bar, but you could feel Rosa’s eyes boring through the rear of your borrowed jeans. A glance over your shoulder confirmed that she was watching you, and not trying to hide it in the least.

Rosa gave you a wink, then turned back towards the street to hail a cab. Going back into the Excelsior, you floated towards the bar, ecstatic at the prospect of going back to Rosa’s apartment. As the bartender rung up your purchase, your mind drifted back to the guy sitting with Marco. His face was familiar, and you knew that somewhere you had a case file with his picture in it.

The Detective in you wanted to rush right back to your own apartment and start tearing through cases, but the woman in you, the one that wanted to keep drinking and kissing Diaz, ached for it. The intensity of your first several years as a Detective left little room for any sort of relationships or even just a hookup. Here, a stunning, bad ass chick wants to make out with you, and perhaps, take it even further.

“What’s one night?” you asked yourself as you ventured back out onto the street.

Diaz was leaning against a waiting cab and stood up straighter when she saw you emerge. She opened the door for you as you approached and held her hand out for the bag containing the bottles of whiskey.

“After you,” she said, a sly grin on her lips.

“No, I insist, after you…”

“Get in the damn cab, (Y/N). I wanna see how nice your ass looks in my jeans as you get in.”

“Yes ma’am,” you relented, and slowly climbed into the cab; allowing her plenty of time to enjoy the view.

“Finally. A partner I don’t mind working with,” she mused to herself as she joined you in the back of the cab, ready to see where the night took you both.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flores case gets complicated and Rosa finds herself in a precarious situation that her new partner will have to try and save her from.

Diaz slipped the key into the lock. Just as she was about to push open the door, her cell phone began buzzing from her back pocket. Pulling out the phone, she groaned and rolled her eyes as PERALTA flashed across the screen.

“Diaz,” she answered, opening the apartment door, allowing you to enter first. “No, (Y/L/N) is here with me. We were doing surveillance at Excelsior. No… Jake. No! I’ll – we’ll be right there.”

Ending the call with a growl, Rosa scowled. “Peralta pulled in a perp on a totally separate charge, but apparently he’s got intel on our guy,” she said, her lips pursed. “Gonna have to take a raincheck on the booze.”

“That’s too bad, about the booze I mean. Great about the suspect though. We should get back to the station, see if Detective Peralta has been able to get anything from him.”

Rosa snorted a laugh. “No way, he’ll just have irritated him endlessly. Though, that could work to our advantage. C’mon, we should get over there before he pulls out the guitar again.”

“Guitar?”

“Don’t ask.”

“Alright,” you said, placing the bottle down on the table. “I should go change before we head back.”

“No, you shouldn’t. You look real cute. You should definitely not change.”

“Not exactly appropriate attire to question a perp,” you chuckled, looking down at your ensemble that was generously revealing your curves and cleavage. 

“Geez, you really are a miniature version of Santiago. It’s adorable, actually.”

Feeling your face flush at her comment, you grabbed your jacket from the chair and took the badge, adding it to the belt of the borrowed jeans.

“Better?”

Rosa briefly bit her lower lip and took a step closer to you. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave you a long slow look from bottom up.

“Much. Let’s go get this done so we can open that bottle and make some bad decisions.”

“Are you like this with all the new detectives?” you asked, unable to hide the smug smile on your face.

“No. Actually, I don’t even speak to the new detectives that come through for at least a month. Then, it takes two more months to say their actual name.”

You shook your head and laughed. “Why?”

“Because,” she shrugged, unfolding her arms and leaned in closer to you, “nine times out of ten they’re idiots who don’t deserve to wear the badge.”

“But, I’m different?”

She nodded slowly, “Yeah, you’re different. Very, very, different.”

You were about to ask what makes you different, but her phone started buzzing again. By her expression, you assumed it was Jake.

After a few short exchanges, she ended the call and grabbed her leather coat from the hook. “Ready?”

You nodded and the two of you were off, headed to the precinct on the back of Rosa’s bike.

 

xx

 

“That’s Javier Caso,” you said, pointing to the guy sitting in the interrogation room.

With the two-way glass between you, you had been able to take your time to recognize him as one of the street guys running for Salvatore Flores. Having crossed his path a few times in your old precinct, you filled in Peralta and Diaz on the missing information from his file.

“Would he recognize you?” Diaz asked, trying to put an interrogation plan in place.

“Yeah, he would. I’ve crossed paths with him a few times.”

“Damn. Alright, Jake and I will question him. You stay here and watch. We’ll check in after and see what comes next.”

“How do you wanna do this Diaz?” Jake asked, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. “So many possibilities.”

“How about the, ‘I ask and he answers’ method?” she replied, her stony expression removing some of the luster from his twinkle.

“That’s not always the best way. Sometimes they take more finesse, more, showmanship!” he exclaimed.

“I have other methods. Trust me,” Rosa said, rolling her neck back and forth, “I’d just prefer not to have to fill out HR forms all night because some dumb ass perp didn’t just answer the questions in the first place.”

Jake’s expression faltered completely, and he looked slightly scared. “Well, fair point. Let’s go ask and just hope he answers.”

They left and went to question Javier. For the next two hours, they grilled him about the drugs he had, his supplier, and a myriad of questions about the Flores Family and his connection to it.

The door opened, and Gina popped her head in. “Hey, perp’s lawyer is here. While he’s super-hot, he’s also really super loud and belligerent. He’s demanding to see Caso now…. So….” she said, trailing off and slowly shutting the door.

Trying to catch her before she was gone completely… “Gina… his name… what’s his name? Gina…”

You sighed and left to go knock softly on the interrogation room door. Diaz opened it, and trying your best to stay out of sight, told her about the guy’s lawyer.

“Fine, send him in.”

Heading back to the other room to watch from behind the glass, your heart suddenly leaped into your throat as Gina escorted Caso’s lawyer into the room.

A flashback to the Excelsior confirmed that the man that just entered the room, was the same one who you saw sitting with Marco. You saw him survey the room as he slipped right into his lawyerly spiel, and you certainly didn’t miss his hesitation as he recognized Diaz.

He didn’t make it known, but in watching him closely, you could tell he recognized her. Knowing this could derail any further undercover work for the two of you with this case, you had a moment of severe disappointment. One day working with Diaz had been more exciting, and somewhat arousing, as any other day you’d had, ever.

Knowing full well the kiss in the bar started as a bit for your cover, you couldn’t deny the spark that was there behind it. She said you had a nice ass and invited you back to her apartment. There was more than certainly a chemistry between you. But you also wanted to continue to work undercover with her, and this was pretty much the end of that.

Lost in thought, you missed some of what they were saying, and only came back around when you saw Diaz and Peralta leave the interrogation room. Within a minute they came back into your room, clearly frustrated and tired.

“Rosa… that’s the guy.”

“From Excelsior, right?”

You nodded.

“Damn,” she said, realizing what you had just concluded. “Cover’s blown.”

“Yeah,” you said and smiled wanly.

“You guys went undercover at the Excelsior?” Jake asked with a sly smile. “Have a good time did ya?”

“I told you were doing surveillance there. That guy, Bruce Capsan, he was there with Marco Flores. They had a quick drink and then took off. We lost them once we hit the streets.”

Jake sighed in frustration. “Do you think he recognized you?”

“He definitely did,” you said, tone thick with disappointment. “I saw it register on his face. He made you, Diaz.”

“That’s too bad. I guess no more undercover shenanigans at the Excelsior then,” she said, sounding disappointed. You caught her gaze and held it for a moment too long. Despite the bleak situation with the case, you could have sworn she was flirting with you, in her own way.

“We should inform Captain Holt. He needs to know what’s going on,” you said.

“Not just yet. Yes, we’ll tell him, but let’s see what happens here. I mean, you were just in the bar with a friend, right? He never saw (Y/L/N). Who’s to say you were there doing surveillance. There’s no official record, right?” Jake said, making you and Rosa both nod in agreement.

“That’s true. We could’ve just been there enjoying a drink. I mean, it’s completely a coincidence, isn’t it? Couldn’t it be?”

“(Y/L/N) is right, it was just a coincidence. No need to bother Holt with this yet. Jake’s right, too. Let this play out. You got the guy there dead to rights with the dope. He’s going to prison. We’ll just concentrate on that for now and let the Flores connection sit for a day or two.”

Turning to you, Rosa’s tone seemed to slightly soften. “Maybe we go back to the Excelsior tomorrow. Become regulars. See if we can catch Marco—”

“Not if pretty boy in there recognized you. They won’t use that place again for any kind of meeting if they even smell a cop has been nearby,” you said and grabbed for a folder of notes. “But don’t worry, I have a few ideas on how we can keep watch on them.”

 

xx

 

Jake and Rosa finished questioning the perp and remanded him to the custody of the NYPD for the foreseeable future. You stayed in the other end of the interrogation room while they processed the paperwork and dealt the Flores Family’s lawyer.

An hour after the interrogation ended, Rosa found you where she left you, pouring over the case files, trying to find a connection between Javier Caso and Salvatore Flores.

“Find anything?” she asked, leaning back against the table and folding her arms across her chest.

“No, nothing,” you replied as you stretched, arching your back to try and get it to crack.

“Want me to do that for you?” she asked with a suggestive brow.

“Crack my back?”

“Mhm. I got some moves—”

“I bet you do Diaz,” you teased and winked

She smiled, a full-on, beautiful grin that made her whole face soften. Despite being sat at the table, you felt your knees go slightly weak and tried to brush it aside.

“So, quite a first day, huh?”

“I’d say. Let’s see… new partner, surveillance, got to ride a hot bike… oh, and let’s not forget the interrogation where the lawyer just happened to be a part of said earlier surveillance.”

“That’s just how we do it in the nine nine,” she said with a tick of her head.

“Well, I am certainly glad I am here to take part.”

“Me too.”

You swallowed hard and could feel the energy between the two of you thicken quickly. It was somewhere in the middle of the night or morning, hard to say. You were tired, hungry and seriously needed something to help you unwind. A hot meal, a hot shower, and a cozy bed should have been at the top of your to-do list, but your mind could only focus on Rosa and the unopened bottle of liquor sitting on the counter at her place.

“It’s nearly 3 in the morning, want me to give you a lift home?” she asked, but before you could answer, she continued, “or, we could go open that bottle.”

Of course, you wanted too, but should you?

“You think that’s a good idea?”

“No. I think it’s a fantastic idea.”

“Do you normally date other detectives?”

“Who said anything about dating. I’m talking about drinking and seeing where this goes.”

Rosa took a step closer, gazing down at your face.

“Cause, this is going somewhere. Feels like it should. Feels like it could go pretty far.”

“That, uh, that actually sounds pretty damn amazing. God, I hate myself for this, but I should go home.”

She raised one, perfectly manicured brow at you. “Really?”

“It’s just… I’m new here. I really want to make a good impression, especially with the Captain. And, going home with my partner to get drunk on the first day…”

“Its fine,” she said flatly, all flirtation gone from her face. “Need a lift home?”

“My car is still in the lot,” you said sadly. The disappointment that flooded the room from both you and Diaz was palpable, but you knew it was the right decision.

“Get home safe. Good first day. See you tomorrow (Y/L/N),” she said and turned on one boot heel. Without another word, she left the room.

 

xx

 

The clock read 4:45 am as you finally fell into bed after your first day with the Ninety-Ninth Precinct. You finally showered and ate, and while your entire body screamed for sleep, your eyes sat wide open and staring at the ceiling. The only thing you could focus on was your new partner.

Any other time you would lay away wake like this is when a big case was looming, and you couldn’t stop working it. Tonight, was different. Tonight, it was Rosa’s face that haunted the darkness of your room.

Tossing and turning you couldn’t stop remembering how she kissed you at the bar. Yes, it was for the case, but it wasn’t just for the case. From the second you saw her leaning against the door frame of the break room, she had enchanted you.

Her dark eyes, beautiful curls, and that sarcastic smirk she wore… “Pure kryptonite,” you mumbled to an empty room. “I should’ve gone back to her place…”

You sighed and turned over in frustration to lay on your side and stare at the clock. Technically you were to be up in an hour to get ready for the day, but given the late-night interrogation, you knew you could sleep in a little; though it was the last thing you wanted.

What you wanted was to get back to the precinct as early as possible so you and Diaz could get a jump on the next phase of the case. Taking a slow, deep breath, you closed your eyes and began to picture what may have been if you made a different choice that night. Letting your imagination run wild, you found yourself smiling as you finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Rosa.

 

xx

 

Across town, Rosa was having a similarly tough time sleeping. Pacing her apartment, she grabbed the bottle you’d left on the counter and opened it, bypassing the glass and drinking from it directly.

A nice buzz ensconced her as she fell back onto her couch. The new detective had taken her by surprise and Diaz hated surprises. Anytime there was a person she liked, whether they were male or female, it was easy for her to flirt and make a move. At first, (Y/N) seemed to be down for it, even flirted back, but when she turned down the invite to come home with her… Rosa was more crushed than she cared to admit.

Groaning, she rested her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. Sleep was near, but she couldn’t get Y/N’s face out of her mind. It was starting to become tiresome, as Rosa never really been affected by someone so quickly, and the more she drank, the more frustrated she was by it.

“What the hell, Rosa,” she said to herself, swigging from the bottle again. “It’s just a damn girl. Get your crap together.”

Standing, she capped the bottle and left it on the table before storming down the hallway to her room. On the bed were the clothes that Y/N had changed from before slipping into Rosa’s. She sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the blouse her partner had been wearing.

Rosa sighed and rolled her eyes at herself. Even though she was alone in the apartment, she gave a cursory glance around the room before bringing the garment to her nose and smelling Y/N’s perfume on it.

“Ahhhhgggg,” she moaned and fell back onto the bed. “This is ridiculous, she’s just a damn girl!”

A few minutes later, the booze had finally done its job and helped carry Diaz off to sleep, still fully clothed, still thinking about Y/N.

 

xx

 

Two days passed since Javier Caso had been brought in and interrogated. In those two days, Diaz had been avoiding you. Despite being partnered on the case, she was doing most of the legwork herself, completely cutting you out of it.

On the morning of the third day, you stepped onto the elevator and felt as nervous as you did that first time headed up to the Nine-Nine. When the doors opened, you walked through and over to the desk cluster you shared with Diaz.

There was no sign of her anywhere, and you were disappointed. You’d barely seen her since that first day, and it was getting difficult to get anywhere with the case when you couldn’t see your partner to discuss it.

“Hey,” you started, turning towards Gina, “have you seen Diaz yet today?”

“Eh eh,” she responded, not looking away from her phone.

“Santiago? Peralta? Has Diaz been in yet?”

“No, sorry, I don’t think she has,” Amy said with a sympathetic smile. “Haven’t seen her around lately much at all. Figured she was following some lead for the Flores case.”

“Yeah, well, if she was, she failed to inform me. You know, her partner.”

“Diaz gets dark,” Jake added, “she gets so involved in the case that sometimes she forgets—”

“That’s she is supposed to be working with someone?” you said a little louder than necessary, drawing Captain Holt’s attention from within his office.

“Problem, detective?” Holt asked from the safety of his doorway.

“No, sir. Just looking for my partner,” you said, trying to him the passive aggressive frustration in your voice.

“Diaz was here and gone two hours ago. She checked out the surveillance equipment, said you two would be on a stakeout over in the garment district. Why aren’t you there with her?”

“Honestly, sir, I wasn’t aware of any stakeout. She has been working the case without me, and I’ve been spending the last two days just trying to play catch up.”

“I see,” Holt said, taking his glasses from his face. “Gina, get Diaz on the phone and tell her to come back in—”

“Captain Holt,” you interrupted, Amy’s face taking on a moment of horror as you did. “Pardon the interruption but, that’s not necessary. I will go and meet her down there. I have a good idea exactly where she is.”

“Fine, but I expect a briefing from both of you first thing in the morning. Major Crimes is looking to find something on Flores. Let’s see if he can make that happen.”

Within thirty minutes, you were maneuvering one of the unmarked cars into a parking spot a block from where you assumed Rosa would be set up. Safely tucking away your badge and gun, you began to walk up the block hoping to see her vehicle hidden among the busy streets.

As you rounded the corner, you saw a man, hiding behind a dumpster with a telephoto lens taking pictures of Diaz’s car. Just as you were about to call out to him, another man approached her window and knocked. You couldn’t hear their brief exchange, but something about it made you uneasy.

Tucking yourself on the other side of the building, you watched as she handed him something from the car and he stumbled away. Narrowing your eyes, you tried to catch the guy’s face, but it was too shielded by his wool cap.

Looking back to the other guy taking pictures, he snapped one or two more, still unaware of your presence. You whipped out your cell phone, opened the camera app and zoomed in as close as you can. Taking a few pictures, you texted them to Boyle before turning and walking back towards your car.

Dialing his number, you waited until his sunny voice picked up the other end.

“Detective Boyle,” he answered, “also, you’ve reached Charles Boyle, the author of Charles Chews, Brooklyn’s Top Pizza Blog, how can I help you chews your pizza today?”

“Boyle? It’s (Y/L/N/) I just texted you a few pictures of a suspicious person. Can you run the pictures through the facial recognition software and see what comes up?”

“Of course! No problem. Though I have to say, I am a little disappointed. I saw an unfamiliar number pop up and I thought I was finally getting some responses on my latest blog post. Offering real-time suggestions for the people of this city to pick the right pizz—”

“Boyle! The pictures?!”

“Right, yes, on it! I’ll call you back if something hits,” he said enthusiastically.

“Thank you,” you said, ending the call.

Returning the phone to your pocket, you looked back up and saw the man with the camera quickly walking in the opposite direction. Once he disappeared around a corner, you realized the man who had approached Rosa, also vanished from the streets.

Cautiously approaching her vehicle, you lightly tapped on the passenger window, causing her to jump. She motioned for you to get in the car and then forced her gaze forward, refusing to look in your direction.

“(Y/L/N),” she said flatly.

“Did you forget to inform me there was surveillance detail this morning?” you asked, unable to hide the flagrant annoyance in your voice.

“Nope, just thought you’d be busy. You know, impressing people.”

“What the hell does that mean?” you snipped.

“Just what I said. You impress Holt yet?”

Sighing, you closed your eyes and laid your head back against the seat. “Rosa…”

“No, it’s fine. I get it. You’re here, might as well work the case.”

“Right, fine. Let’s just do that,” you said, now forcing your own gaze forward, but wanting desperately to look at her. “But, before you fill me in on why we are watching this particular building, tell me who the guy was that approached your window before.”

She finally looked at you. “How did you–?”

“I was about to approach the car when I saw him go knock on your window. Oh, and while that was happening, there was this guy taking pictures of you.”

You pulled out your phone and showed her the pictures. She snatched it from your hand and cursed under her breath as she scrolled the pictures.

“This just happened?”

“Mhm. Just as that guy approached your window.”

“Dammit,” she growled, and handed your phone back to you. “Now what?”

“Now, we go back to the precinct and actually work the case together, instead of you going off on your own. Which, I don’t get, by the way… Why have you been cutting me out?”

Rosa was quiet at first. She looked at you from the corner of her eye before turning to fully meet your gaze.

“I don’t know. I guess… I guess I was being childish. I was pissed you went home the other night and didn’t want to deal with you.”

“Rosa, I’m sorry. I wanted too, I really did—”

“So, why didn’t you?”

“I am always having to prove myself. I mean, you get that, right? As a woman, as a queer woman in law enforcement no less? Add in the fact that I an inch over five feet tall and it’s just another layer to overcome? It was my first day. I wasn’t expecting to be thrown on a major case, and with a partner that is so stunningly beautiful it’s hard to concentrate.”

Rosa blushed, despite her best efforts not too.

“When you kissed me at Excelsior, I just got swept up in it. It was working for the cover, and I didn’t hate how it affected me. Had Jake not called, I probably never would have left your apartment that night. But, he did. Working the case brought me back down to Earth and, I just… I didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize that.”

“I get it,” she said, a hint of a smile on her lips. “I really do. But, I also like you. Way more than I should.”

“Than you should?” you replied, snorting a laugh and turning your body so your back was leaning against the car door.

“I just mean that the last time I dated someone I worked with—”

“Whoa, dated? What happened to ‘let’s see where this goes?’”

“I deserve that,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “I mean it though, the last time it didn’t go so well. And, well, I sort of made a new rule that I wouldn’t get interested in anyone I work with. Then, there you are. Wasn’t exactly sure what to do with that.”

“You barely know me, Rosa,” you said softly, allowing your defenses to come down for a moment. “Though, I wouldn’t hate letting you… if you wanted.”

“I do,” she replied without hesitation, “But, maybe we should wait until the case is closed. Until we get Flores in custody. I’d hate for anything to get in the way of that.”

“Me too.”

“Alright, so let’s work this, hard,” Rosa smirked, accenting the last word with a raise of her brow.

Daring a bold moment, you leaned forward and rested a hand on her knee. “I think working this case hard is the only way to go.”

“You’re gonna make this difficult, aren’t you?”

Despite having just agreed to wait for the case to be over before pursuing anything, you couldn’t stop yourself from leaning into her. She took your cue and followed suit. There was no undercover mission or alcohol fueling either of you this time, as your mouths came together.

Her lips were softer than you remembered, a hint of peppermint on her tongue. It was instantly heated, her hand on the back of your neck, your fingers digging into her thigh. For a brief moment, you thought it could get out of control right there in the front seat of the beat-up Buick. You both came to your senses at the same time, pulling back and trying to catch your breath.

“So, I guess we should get this case solved, like, now,” she said, still gripping your hair in her hand.

“I think that’s a good idea,” you purred and left one more soft kiss on her lips.

“Right. So, where to start?” she asked, finally releasing you and sitting back in the driver’s seat.

“Let me grab my unmarked from around the corner. We should go back to look at the case files and you can tell me why you wanted to survey that building.”

Rosa nodded and started up the car. “I’ll drive you over and then meet you back there.”

 

xx

 

By the next afternoon, Rosa’s intel on the warehouse she had been watching, coupled with some information from Javier, provided you with a new lead to pursue to nail down Flores. You both briefed Holt on the situation and he was more than pleased with your progress and how you were working together again.

Standing in the break room, you and Rosa were chatting over a cup of coffee trying not to openly flirt with each other. From the corner of your eye, you watched as Captain Holt greeted them. He listened to whatever they were saying, and you saw his face register disbelief. In the short time, you had been there, Holt was not easily rattled, but in this case, he clearly had been.

He called over to Peralta, and a second later, Jake was entering the break room approaching you and Rosa.

“Rosa, Holt needs to see you in his office,” he said, unusually subdued. “Internal Affairs is here, they need to speak to both of you.”

“I.A.?” she asked, and looked questioningly at you, “What the hell could they want?”

You felt a bit of panic rise in your throat. Had someone seen the two of you making out in the bar? Or again during the stakeout? Was this about the mystery photographer? You hadn’t heard back from Boyle yet and was starting to think nothing would come of it.

“I don’t know, let’s go find out.”

Rosa and Holt went into his office with the suits from I.A. and shut the door. You and Jake passed pensive glances for the entire time they were in there. At one point a crash of something made the entire precinct look up in surprise.

Finally about an hour later, the door flew open, Rosa storming out and over to her desk. The suits emerged and made their way to the elevator, saying nothing to no one. Holt eventually appeared in the doorway, his face drawn and looking towards Diaz with measured sympathy.

“Diaz, we’ll figure out a way—”

“Damn straight we are, this is bull!” she barked, slamming down her bike helmet on her desk.

“What the hell is going on?” you asked, lightly touching her elbow to make her stop and look at you. “What did they want?”

Rosa shakily expelled air through her nose; her scowl twisting her expression to fight off impending tears.

“They think I’m dirty. They have pictures of me taking a bribe from Marco Flores.”

Her hands were pumping in and out of fists.

“What?! Wait! The pictures, the guy… I told you, I saw him taking pictures of you—”

“You don’t understand, the pictures actually show Marco Flores handing me an envelope through the car window. It looks like I am taking a bribe.”

“But, that’s absurd! You did no such thing. I saw you, I was—”

“You saw me from up the block and around the corner. They won’t believe you. I tried.”

She sounded angry and defeated. Neither of which suited her very well and you decided then you were going to figure out a way to fix it.

“They’ll investigate and see, you are not working with Flores,” you tried to reassure her, but she was having none of it.

“I swear, I am going to find out who did this, and murder them in their sleep,” Rosa said, her grip tightening on her helmet.

“Ok, so what now?” Jake asked, then turned to you. “I’m sure we can find a way to prove you didn’t take anything from Flores.

“Until you do, I’m suspended pending investigation.”


	3. Part 3

“Rosa! Wait!” you called after her as she walked briskly down the sidewalk towards her bike. “Just wait a minute!” you jogged the last twenty yards as not to miss her going.

“What?” she barked and whirled around. “What do you want?”

“I want you to talk to me. What else did I.A. say? How could they have any evidence that proves… I mean, if they have pictures, they were clearly Photoshopped. Can’t they figure that out?”

Rosa snorted a frustrated laugh. “You’d think. But, no. They say they are on the level and that I’m a dirty cop.”

“That’s the last thing you could ever be.”

“Yeah, how are you so sure? You barely know me.”

“Not for lack of trying,” you said with an inaudible sigh. “I want to help you, Rosa, but you have to let me. Let’s go somewhere, talk, hash out all these details. Try and figure—”

“Right now, I just wanna get super drunk. Alone.”

“Rosa, that’s—”

“Super. Drunk. Alone.”

You raised your hands in relent and watched her put on her helmet and jump start her bike. Through the dark tint of the visor, you could still see her eyes flash in your direction and while it wasn’t completely clear, you thought there was a tinge of regret in her expression.

Rosa took off down the alley and disappeared onto the streets of Brooklyn.

“Don’t take it too personally,” a voice chimed up from behind you. “I told you, Diaz can get dark.”

Jake was standing there, hands on hips as he, too, watched Rosa take off and vanish out of view.

“I’m supposed to be her partner. If I had been there—“

“(Y/L/N) if you had been there, you’d be under investigation too. At least this way, you can help her fight this. We all can and will. Come on, we’re gonna head to Shaw’s Bar for lunch and try to figure out a way to smoke out whoever is doing this to Rosa.”

 

xx

 

Peralta and Santiago brought a round of drinks to the table, set them down and passed them out.

“A bit early, isn’t it?” you asked, gladly taking the drink and relishing in the bitter taste of the cold beer as it passed your lips.

“I think today its necessary,” Jake replied with a tick of his head. “We have to figure out a way to get Rosa out of this. We know there’s no way she’d take a bribe of any kind. I can’t even bribe her to get me an orange soda out of the machine when she’s literally standing next to it.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, mostly because he was completely accurate. Rosa was a great cop, one of the best detectives not only in the 99, but in all of Brooklyn. Whoever was targeting her had no idea who they were messing with.

“I knew when I saw that man taking a picture of her car, something was up. I should have called out… pursued him. Something…” you said and turned to Boyle. “Nothing came back on those yet?”

“No, they weren’t clear enough to get any hits on the facial recognition software. Don’t beat yourself up, Y/N. Its hard to know what the right call was in that situation.”

You offered a wan smile and raised your bottle to him. “Thanks, Boyle, but I still feel guilty.”

Jake and Amy passed a curious glance. From the corner of your eye, you could see him mouthing something to her, but she shook her head no quickly with minimal movement. He mouthed it again but stopped when she flashed him a tight-lipped, wide-eyed “shut-up-Jake” expression.

“You two have something to share with the class?” you asked.

Jake grinned and chuckled, then sighed playfully and paused again before he spoke. “We were wondering…” he nearly sang, while checking each person’s expression before continuing, “what was up between you and Diaz. Not that we noticed anything. But, maybe we kinda did… Rosa isn’t exactly chatty, soooo…”

You raised a brow at him and glanced over at Amy. She wore a curious, but slightly concerned expression that would have made you laugh had the overlaying situation not been so stressful.

“She’s my partner…” you said and sipped your beer. “And, maybe, someone I’d like to know better.”

Jake, Amy, and Charles all repressed an excited sigh, and simply nodded in understanding. Somehow, even just saying that out loud made you suddenly miss Rosa. There was an overwhelming need to see her, but she made it clear that she wanted to be alone. Not to mention that she had been right earlier, you really didn’t know her all that well. So far it was purely a physical attraction, but you felt it could be something special. Rosa matched you in many ways, and the idea of there being more between you than a few stolen kisses drove you even harder to figure out how to clear her name.

“Look, it’s not relevant, ok? It doesn’t matter what I think of her, or how I think of her. What matters is figuring out why she’s being targeted and who that guy was taking pictures. I think if we can track him down, we’ll have a much better chance.”

“Y/N is right,” Amy said, standing from her stool. “I say we get a warrant for the surrounding businesses security footage. Let’s see if we can get a better shot of him coming or going.”

“Great idea, Amy!” Charles said excitedly, also hoping off his stool. “I’ll go with you. I know the lead baker at the Polish deli on the corner where Y/N said she saw the guy. He knows all and sees all.”

“Both are great leads. I am going to go back over the case files Rosa had. There was a reason she targeted that building. Some intel she got recently, I think… Jake, why don’t you and I start there and see where it leads.”

 

xx

 

Hours went by as you and Jake poured over the files and notes concerning the Flores crime family. It was getting late, and you didn’t know how much longer your eyes could focus on everything spread out before you. Jake was standing at the board, trying to tie together your enhanced cell phone pictures, to one of the many known associates of the Flores crime family.

“Anything?” you asked, exhausted and desperate.

“No. Nothing.”

Jake groaned and fell into the chair across from you. “There’s gotta be something. Rosa is a good cop. Her files are toight, no way she doesn’t have the answer buried in here somewhere.”

“Who was the last perp questioned?” you asked more to yourself than to Jake. He furrowed his brow and shuffled the files around before handing you one.

“Ortega. He was in the other day and Rosa had him in interrogation for a solid four hours before his lawyer got him out. Same smarmy jag that got Caso out of here too,” Jake said bitterly.

“Ortega, Ortega, Ort—ah, ok, here we go,” you mumbled and started speed reading her notes of the transcribed interrogation. “Here! Look…”

You pushed the open file back to Jake and pointed to the middle of the paper. “Ortego tells her specifically that there is activity at that warehouse. Tells her the time and date of the next supposed shipment coming into Flores’ possession. That’s when she was surveying the warehouse.”

“So, you think Ortega set her up?”

“Absolutely I do. We saw Marco Flores meet with the lawyer. Also, he knew his lawyer was on the way. Why would he give her anything in the interrogation, unless he wanted her to know it. She was the only one in here, right?”

Jake nodded.

“They are all aware that Diaz is working the case and its no secret she’s a pit bull with this stuff. They are really bad dudes. I mean just from the dealings I had with this family in my old precinct… they are known for turning good cops bad. If they think she’s on to them in the slightest, they will do whatever they have too to eliminate her. Making her look like a dirty cop is the cleanest way for them to do it, too.”

“This is solid. I think we can run with this. We just have to connect the photographer to the Flores family and we can prove, without a doubt, that she was set up.”

Jake had an eager gleam in his eyes. “I’m going to call Amy and Boyle, see where they are with the security footage.”

Peralta grabbed a few of the files and left the briefing room in a big hurry. You noticed it was nearly eight and felt your stomach rumble. You grabbed your jacket and headed out of the precinct with the intention of grabbing some takeout from the diner up the street, but you couldn’t get Rosa off your mind. Instead, you hopped in your unmarked and headed over to see Diaz.

 

xx

 

It took a few knocks before she came to the door. She had been drinking but wasn’t nearly as drunk as you thought she would be. Rosa’s expression was impenetrable, and you honestly couldn’t tell if she was happy to see you or not. 

“Hey,” you said, hoping she would invite you in. She didn’t.

“Hey.”

“Can I, uh, can I come in?”

“Why?”

“I want to talk to you, tell you what we found…”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Rosa sighed, but moved so you could enter.

“Rosa, we’ve been working this all day. Jake is checking in with Santiago and Boyle now. I think, well, I hope, we may have a lead on who was taking pictures. That could easily—”

“I said, I don’t want to talk about it.”

Rosa moved to her couch and fell back on it, slouching down in a huff. You sat on the edge of a cushion and watched her as she wallowed her way to the bottom of the glass on the table beside her.

“I see you finally opened that bottle, huh?”

“Yup. Was tired of waiting for you,” she said roughly, wincing as the burn of the booze trickled down her throat. “Want some?”

“Yeah, absolutely.”

Rosa nodded once and passed you the bottle. You were about to get up and rifle her cabinets for a glass and reconsidered. Bringing the bottle to your lips, you took a long swig before handing it back to her. When your gaze met hers, you saw she was smiling. It was only a hint, but it was there. She was amused, and it hit you in that moment that this woman had very quickly become much more than a partner to you.

“Rosa, I—”

“Y/N,” she said softly, sitting up and leaning towards you. “I said, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Then what do you want?” you asked, though, from the way she was gazing at you, you thought you could tell exactly what she wanted.

“You.”

Rosa’s dark brown eyes shone with a mix of lust and pain. You could feel her radiating the need to just forget, to put the horrible day behind her. However, you could not deny what you felt for her too and frankly were tired of waiting.

Without another moment of hesitation, you kissed her. Rosa’s lips were soft and still tasted like liquor. Soft didn’t mean gentle, as her tongue pushed through into your mouth, lavishing yours with a rush of want. You leaned further into her, felt her arm wrap around your waist and pull you onto her, straddling her lap.

She backed away for a moment, only to pull your shirt up and off over your head. Her hands on your skin felt like little bursts of electricity, as she ran them up your arms to your shoulders. She slowly moved your bra straps, so they fell down your shoulders, and leaned her face into the swell of your breasts.

Your bra was loose, exposing more of them for her. Rosa starting trailing soft little pecks across your flesh, intensifying the heat building between your legs.

“Rosa…” her name was barely a breath from your mouth, “I didn’t come here for this.”

She said nothing but wrapped both arms around the small of your back, letting her hands explore your ass, grabbing it harder. Rosa lifted her head and gazed up at you. “Want me to stop?”

“No, not even a little.”

“Good, then shut up and let’s get this thing off,” she purred, gripping you tighter.

You reached around and released the hooks, letting the garment fall and exposing yourself to her completely. Rosa wasted no time, burying her face between your breasts, allowing her mouth and tongue to explore them greedily. When she ran her tongue up between them, was when you couldn’t stand the teasing anymore.

Tangling your hand up into her hair, you yanked her head back and kissed her deeply, while your other hand took on the task of unbuttoning her shirt. She wore a lacy black bra that did little to cover her full breasts. Tracing the line of lace with your finger, you found her nipple through the silk and played with it gently causing the normally dominant and hard-nosed detective to moan and close her eyes.

In one fell swoop, Rosa flipped you on your back, so you were now lying on her couch. She ripped your boots off and you clumsily undid the button and zipper of your jeans. You helped her to shimmy them off before she tore at her own shirt and pants. Within seconds you were completely nude on her couch, and she hovered over you with the look of a very hungry woman.

Rosa pressed her body against yours and slipped her hand down between your folds that were aching for her touch. She smiled and licked at her bottom lip when she felt how ready you already were. “Tell me again how you didn’t come here for this,” she dared with a rise of one brow. “Tell me.”

“Fine, I want you, ok? I thought that was fairly evident,” you said. Your attempt to be flippant failed, as she could see right through you. She clamped down on your neck while sliding her fingers through your sex. She grazed your clit, sending a gasp to rise up through you. Pleased with your reaction, Rosa continued to flick and tease it with her fingers while leaving her marks across your neck.

You felt her tongue against your ear; her breath was warm and maddening. “I’ve wanted to do this since I saw first say you,” she purred, nipping at the lobe of your ear.

You couldn’t speak, she had you too far gone already to form any semblance of words. She moved down the length of your body, positioning herself between your legs. You pushed up on your elbows and saw the pleasure on her face before she buried it in your pussy. One lick of her tongue had you flat on your back again, eyes closed and completely unable to do anything but grab the woman’s head and hold on for the ride.

Not a minute later, there was a heavy knock at her door. Both of you trying to ignore it, they slammed their fist against it again. Rosa growled and lifted her head, offering you an empathetic gaze.

“What?” she yelled towards the door, not moving from between your thighs.

“Rosa Diaz! NYPD—open up!”

You looked at each other and both scrambled up off the couch. Quickly gathering your clothes, you sped off down the hallway to the safety of the bathroom, while Rosa put her shirt and jeans back on. There was more shouting from the other side of the door, and you could hear Rosa muttering something back.

Your heart was still pounding hard enough to feel throughout your body; your hands shaking. Part of it was adrenaline from the unexpected visitors, part of it was because of what just happened with Rosa.

The door opened, and there was immediate commotion. The second you got the button fixed on your jeans, you threw open the door and ran down the hallway, just in time to see Rosa being put in handcuffs. Several uniformed officers were surrounding her, obscuring your view so you couldn’t see the expression on her face.

“Rosa!” you called frantically. “Rosa, what’s happening?!”

You saw her head turn towards you and thought she would say something, but she said nothing as they led her off out of the apartment. The detective that remained turned and blocked you from following them out.

“You do know she’s a detective with the Nine-Nine, right?”

“Yes ma’am, but that won’t help her now. She’s being held on suspicion of assault down at the Eight-Six. If you want to help her, I suggest you let us do our job, and you can come down in the morning to post bail. If she’s granted bail.”

“Assault?? Assault on whom??” you asked, but he just turned and left without a response.

He was gone in a flash, leaving behind the stench of something fishy. Your head was still swirling from all that had happened in the span of twenty-four hours. Starting off the day, working the case, then your partner getting suspended by I.A. Pouring over case files, nearly having sex with Rosa, then her getting arrested… it was too much.

You fell onto her couch and hung your head in your hands in a state of disbelief. Drawing in a deep breath, you refused to let yourself cry, despite the enormous weight that hung over you. Instead, you decided that you would throw yourself further into the case, but you were going to need some help. You grabbed your stuff and headed out to your car, locking up Rosa’s apartment behind you. If you were going to get any answers, you would need the entire squad’s help.

image

 

It was nearly midnight by the time the rest of the squad arrived at Shaw’s bar. Despite the hour, Boyle, Peralta, and Santiago were wide awake and ready to spring into action to save Rosa. Even Gina, who you knew didn’t even remember your name, was there and ready to do what she could to help out her friend.

“So, what’s the plan?” she asked, finally putting down her phone. “Are we really going to let Rosa spend the night in a jail cell?”

“Rosa’s alright,” Sargent Jeffords chimed in as he approached the table. Shrugging off his jacket, he motioned to the bartender for a drink and turned to address the table. “She’s being questioned right now by a few detectives I know over at the Eight-Six. She’s comfortable and hasn’t tried to stab anyone yet, so we have a little time.”

“She’s tough. A night in a holding cell is child’s play for her,” Amy mused with a smile, but the look in her eyes betrayed her true feelings. “I just hate that this is happening to her.”

“It’s going to be fine. No way Rosa goes down for TWO things she didn’t do,” Jake said, putting an arm around Amy’s shoulders. “Sarg, did they give you anything more on the person she allegedly assaulted?”

“No, they won’t release anything to me.”

“Of course they won’t, because it didn’t happen. They know it, and they know we know it. They are in on this… they must be the dirty ones and in on Flores’ payroll,” you said more to yourself than to the rest of the squad. But as the idea formed in your head, and you started to run with it, they were all ears and ready to hear your speculative assessment.

“Alright, how do we flush them out then? Expose them as the dirty cops and clear Rosa?” Amy asked.

“I think I have an idea. It might be risky, but it could work…”

The squad leaned in closer as you laid out your plan. It wasn’t perfect, it required a lot of dependence on questionable intel you read about within Rosa’s files on the Flores family and even more on plain dumb luck. But, they all agreed if it played out just right, there was a good chance that Rosa would be free and out from under the false charges within the next forty-eight hours.

At least, that’s what you desperately hoped for.


End file.
